1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of language processing, and more specifically, to a system for identifying related entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The goal of language processing is to understand language data, such as paragraphs of text on a website. Modern natural language processing techniques are grounded in unsupervised or semi-supervised machine learning. Both types of machine learning attempt to automatically generate rules that are then used to analyze language data. Due to the complex relationships in language data, generating these rules is a difficult task. In particular, conventional language processing techniques are limited in their abilities to identify relationships between entities and concepts in language data.